starempiresrebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Triarian Technological Achievement Tiers
The Triarii categorize the Technological Advancement of civilizations into Tiers. All known life and civilizations in the Universe fall into one of the categories. The lower the Tier number, the more advanced the civilization's technology is/was. Despite the qualifications, one can possess all these and still not have reached the level if other tech lags behind Tier 0: Ascendant This is the theoretical ceiling. This level would make a civilisation to the point it is almost godlike, with technology that allows them to do things one might deem impossible. At this theoretical point, there is no limit to the society technology. This can never be reached, new tiers are added under this as technology advances, with Tier 0 simply being a theoretical point as there are always more advaned to be made. Thus, it is marked as Zero instead of One Tier One: Transsentient The ability to create life and entire worlds quickly, effectively and at a whim, while knowing the consequences of it. The species has purely technological and highly advanced weaponry that is above plasma, a mastery of dark energy to the point they can create small, portable reactors and a mastery of AI and Synth technology. Tier Two: World Builders At this level technology is highly advanced, with advanced technology, the ability to create life and planets. To achieve this, a Species must have True Synths, a purely technological weapon capable of planetary devastation and capabilities that far surpass that of their lower tier brethren. It is also characterised by a mastery of Dark Energy Tier Three: Post Intergalactic At this level, technology is rather advanced. The nation is capable of plasma weaponry and have advanced Synthesis and sentient AI technology, with quick intergalactic travel Note: As a result of the Tears, it is revised to having the means to create drives capable of inter-galactic travel, and does not require a trip to actually be made as this is now impossible Tier Four: Intergalactic To qualify for this level, energy weaponry of some kind is likely used, Dark matter and anti-matter available and used. The nation must also possess technological devices capable of fairly quick inter-galactic travel. They must have AI technology and Synthesis. Note: As a result of the Tears, it is revised to having the means to create drives capable of inter-galactic travel, and does not require a trip to actually be made as this is now impossible Tier Five: Post Interstellar At this level, Energy weaponry is to be used, rudimentary knowledge of Dark matter and anti-matter must be obtained. The nation must possess technological devices capable of moving between the stars of a galaxy quickly Tier Six: Interstellar To Qualify for this level, the nation must be able to travel between stars at a fair speed and likely still use nuclear and/or ballistic weaponry. Their shielding is fair but not too extreme. Some form of FTL must be in use by this stage, to qualify for the fair speed of travelling between stars Tier Seven: Space Faring To Qualify for this level, the nation must be able to travel around their solar system quickly, but are likely unable to easily move to other star systems. Their shielding is poor and their weaponry advanced, and past that their equipment is basic Tier Eight: Space Age This is often the final resting place for species intelligent enough to break free from their cradle's surface only to fill the gulf surrounding it with war. Their technology is extremely basic by comparison to later models, and they are able to travel around inside their own solar system but extremely slowly. Tier Nine: Atomic Age Tier nine species usually begin focusing on clean energy production. They must have been able to split the Atom and harnessed it's energy. Some belligerent species will use atomic energy for weapons, often resulting in mass extinctions. In-atmosphere craft exist in this nation, often leading to manned space flight, albeit on a small scale and generally only good enough to travel to their satellites or neighboring planets Tier Ten: Industrial Age Tier Ten species have population strain and mechanized food production that create political and economic pressures very few can balance. Moving past this usually promises advancement. They must have understanding of mechanical technology, ballistic weaponry of some form and understand some form of electricity Tier Eleven: Pre-Industrial Tier Eleven species exist in a more stable world than tiers Ten, Nine and Eight. There are few environmental hazards caused by their activities, their wars involve small scale fights, usually conducted between small numbers of soldiers clad in metal Armour and using melee weaponry, though use of archery is common. They have banded together into proper societies unlike Tier Twelve, and have cities and some minor technology. It is at this stage that religion is often developed in some form Tier Twelve: Non-creditable Teir Twelve species have likely not even achieved metal working. Societies are small and scattered, with basic tools and agricultural implements used, or a hunter-gatherer system with tribes.